Voltron Halloween Wrap Party
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: A story I wrote for a friend's Keith Month, which also evolved into slight Kacxa fic. I had the idea of a Halloween Wrap Party the day principle shooting for Season 8 stopped. Characters are dressed as chars from some of my favorite series, movies/series the VAs appeared in, costumes that best fit a certain character. Hope you enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it


Voice: Come on! It is almost 11:30! We were supposed to meet everyone an hour and a half ago!

Pidge dressed up as Hiccup from the upcoming How to Train Your Dragon movie, was leaning against a wall next to a closed door. She had her arms crossed tapping her pointer and middle finger against her black scaled armor. She even had a plushie Toothless perched on her shoulder.

Pidge turned her hand and looked at a holographic time display on her armor. The Halloween Voltron-Wrap party started at 9:30. She had received a text that her brother, Shiro, and Keith were going to arrive at various times around 9:25. Most of the cast had arrived around 8:30 and mingled. Only ones yet to arrive were Pidge and her roommate.

Voice: NO! I look stupid in this outfit! And what is the point of this bust armor and codpiece?!

Pidge lightly hit her head against the wall releasing an exasperated sigh a few times.

Pidge: It's a Halloween costume!

Voice: But I am practically naked! And why do I need a glowing rock in my hand and a sword!

Pidge: Because the character does! Do you want to grab his attention?! It will be a good counterbalance to his outfit!

Voice: I DO! But I don't want anyone else's! And I don't even know what he is wearing!

Pidge: That is kind of the point of costumes, to grab everyone's attention, especially the one you are interested in!

Voice: What if he hates it? Or think it's too...whats the word slutty?

Pidge: First: he won't think that of you, and second: have you met him? Have you seen his anime collection? He's going to love it!

Pidge heard a growl come from the bathroom and metallic stepping towards the door moved to the living room to watch her roommate come out of the bathroom. Pidge watched as her friend cautiously walked into the living room, her arm over her breasts and left hand over the cod-piece which also ran between her butt cheeks to connect to the body armor in the back.

Pidge's eyes widened and mouth gaped open a little making her roommate stop walking and blush. Quick metal clanking from the nervous steps of her metal heals which also seemed to have blades in them. She felt a little uneasy under Pidge's inspection.

Her roomie, wasn't wrong when she said she felt naked. She was dressed up as Masane Amaha from one of his favorite series. She had the breast armor, the codpiece which had a blade in it. On top of her skin-tight alloy boots from the knees all the way down to the toe of the boots as a long razor-like blade that ended in a tip. Her left leg was covered to just above the left knee, whereas the right literally when up to her hip connecting to the body armor. Her right arm was covered in armor with a glowing red gem in the top and a retractable katana-like blade. On her left a skin-tight grey armor-like gauntlet to just cover her wrist.

Her breasts were covered from the side to just her nipples in what seemed to be clawed hands connecting to the body armor. She had a light shoulder pad o the left shoulder and what looked to be a massive curved blade on the space between her neck and right moderately padded shoulder and curved downwards towards her right breast.

The armor completely covered her back, sides (as previously described) except her left side which stopped at her left hip. She wasn't happy that the majority of exposed skin was from her neck down to her breasts, stomach, waist, leading down to her pubic region that the cod-piece barely covered. But the lack of frontal armor also showed off some of her scars. Something her race considered to be something intimate and personal between mates.

All that was left of her outfit was to put in her special contacts, make-up, and wig. Contacts that turned her sclera pitch black and iris a glowing orangeish-yellow color. Her wig was a mixture of bright and dark reds that went to her mid-back and flared into different directions. And makeup that would have made her cheeks almost similar to his mother's, but then went down in a nearly straight line at her neck and slightly curve again towards her chest.

Pidge: Wow… he is going to love it!

Voice: I hope so. This outfit is so embarrassing!

Pidge: Don't' worry about it. He will love it. Just don't be surprised if he wants you to wear it more after tonight.

Voice: I don't even know what he is wearing.

Pidge: That's the point, but trust me, you will know him when you see him.

Nearly everyone had arrived on time. Shiro dressed as the character Batou from Ghost in the Shell. He had his hair trimmed to a spikey mussed style and had specially made eye prosthetics made. He wore tactical multi-pocketed army green pants, military boots, a white tank top and tee-shirt, and leather jacket.

He arrived with Matt who being the anime nerd he was, was dressed as the long-haired version of Future Trunks and his fiance. Sporting a cropped jean jacket, black tank-top, and torn baggy jeans with yellow boots. His fiance wore a military style trench coat that had a red star in a yellow circle on the right arm. She also wore tactical boots and green fatigue pants visible where the coat stopped. She had ad typical gun belt on, with black leather gloves.

Lance arrived with his sister and the Alteans. He had grown a little mustache and wore a black and white pinstripe suit. His hair was slicked back with grease, modeling his looks after Gomez Adams. He walked in with Allura's arm looped through his.

His sister Veronica was going for a Selene from Underworld look. She was wearing a black latex catsuit with a black corset with intricate patterns that looked Celtic in origin even her leather trench coat had the same intricate Celtic like patterns on it. She straightened and dyed her hair black. She wore leather boots that went halfway up her thighs having various buckles down the sides.

Allura was dressed as Storm. She wore the black leather suit from the movies, something she loved more than the tacky silver jumpsuit from the cartoons and old comics. She saw some friends and broke away from Lance's arm and went to greet them.

Romelle dressed as Sailor Moon and broke away from the group when she saw Shiro's stunt double Sven leaving Lance with Coran who was dressed as Michael Myers. Like Shiro, he was dressed up as a Ghost in the Shell character, but Togusa in tac-gear. She eagerly walked up to him a blush on her face, as he smiled at her. Walking up behind her was her brother Bandor, who was dressed as a zombie.

Coran, dressed as Michael Myers, left the siblings to go talk to Alfor wearing a Black Knight outfit that had what looked like a head of a swine with tusks in red on the front. He even had the patterned blood spurt hoses for his legs and arms. Zarkon was no surprise dressed as Darth Vader and Honerva was dressed as Elvira. Even the "Paladins of Old": Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgen were talking and joking with Zarkon and Alfor.

They were laughing it up at exploits and adventures they have done and been on. Even Allura's mother made an appearance and was catching up with Honerva like bantering sisters. But Allura's mother just couldn't step out of being proper, so she wore a dress a queen from the middle ages.

Lance saw Hunk and Shay and said something to his sister before going to them. To an untrained eye, Hunk would have looked out of place. Being he was wearing regular clothes, a hat ball cap that said "Giver," a tight flannel sleeveless shirt, and overalls over the shirt. He even had a fake mustache and beard. But what gave it away that it was a costume was he had fake blood spray on the front of his overalls, flannel shirt, and washed blood on his arms. His girlfriend Shay was dressed in a forest green gee that had gold embroidery and pants that were a sandy tan color. She had a square in a circle pendant around her neck and yellow arm wraps.

Next to arrive was Kolivan, he for a second time since filming started had a smile on his face. He was dressed up as a Jedi. The production staff thought it was best because of his skills and how he carried himself. Followed by Krolia and Keith's father Trever Hawkings. They were still beaming with love for each other, proudly wearing their wedding bands now that the series was over.

Krolia was dressed as Laura Croft, she sported the aqua blue tank top, dark brown hiking shorts, a pair of thigh strapped holsters to her legs and hiking boots. Trevor was dressed up as Indiana Jones, with the expedition khakis, boots, and shirt. He wore a belt on his side with a whip attached to it, along with the hat and jacket. Before mingling with others Krolia noticed a pair of pink glowing eyes.

He watched from the roof via a skylight as Lotor arrived dressed as Riff-Raff from the cult classic Rocky Horror Picture Show. With him was Macidus who was dressed as the Scream-Ghost, Zethrid, and Narti who were dressed up as a Godzilla and a furry kaiju. He also saw Ezor was wearing an outfit that looked Asian in origin, based on her outfit and how acrobatic she naturally was he deduced her character was from that Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Sendak was dressed as a Terminator and Dayak were dressed in a black one-piece skintight robe from the waist up to her hat which was 2 curved points that looked like dragon horns.

He also saw Nyma, Beezer, Rolo, and Olia arrive. They were dressed as their favorite characters. Nyma was dressed as a female predator. Rolo as Daryl Dixon, he couldn't help but smile thinking "suits him." Beezer was made to look like R2D2 and Olia as a werewolf.

He saw Hira dressed as a character from a sequel series to that Avatar series. Trayling was dressed as Vincent Price. Even Slav who was running the decorations and DJaying was dressed up. He smiled as his wolf dressed as the kaiju Angilas and Laika dressed as King Caesar was playing tug-of-war with some Sentry props. He saw various "Galra secondaries" like Thace, Ulaz, and others mingle with some of the actresses who played female Galra in the series.

Next to pile into the reserved dance hall was the Garrison group. Iverson was dressed as the DOOM-Slayer, Sam Holt was dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Colleen was dressed as a character name Aina from a Gundam series. James was dressed in a Star Trek uniform from The Wrath of Khan" to the beginning portion of "Generations", Ina was C3PO, Nadia was wearing a sleeveless one-piece bodysuit with body paint on her arms to look like robotic arms, brown boots that went up to her knees, fake blood smeared in a line on her cheeks, and her hair cut to a "bob-cut" style. Kinkade who Nadia was attached to, caught his eye. He was dressed up as Blade, from the buzz cut and fake tribal tattoos to the black leather trenchcoat, sword, throwing spikes, and blades, down to his vest, black tactical pants, boots, and sunglasses.

The last to join the festivities were Voltron Alumni from the previous series. A feisty 23-year-old redhead by the name of Larmina who was dressed as Scarlet in black tactical gear and a crossbow holstered to her side. Vince who was dressed in the typical college student costume of Raphael the ninja turtle. And Daniel who was dressed as David Tennant's Doctor from Doctor Who.

He sighed not seeing who he wanted to see and walked out of view of the skylight. He slowly made his way down the stairs outside the building and slipped into the building. He disconnected the tubes leading from his chest to his helmet before entering the kitchen. V'repit-Sal was catering the event and was barking out orders to his under-chefs. He grabbed a few samples and left the kitchen. He went and sat down in a dark corner turning the light up eyes off and sulking ate the food he took.

What he didn't know was Pidge finally joint the party with her roomie, Acxa. When he saw still in the darkness, he was spellbound by her outfit. He couldn't help but stare at her, like most of the other men and some of the women. Some that were jealous, others that were spellbound like he was. He saw that she was looking for someone but had a disappointed look on her face. She went and started mingling with some of the castmates she grew to call friends over the last 2 years.

Voice: Well, go on. Go say hello to her.

Keith nearly jumped out of his costume hearing Pidge's voice. He couldn't see her under her black armor, but he could tell she had a shit eating grin under that helmet. The two chatted briefly before Pidge told him she is really out of her comfort zone wearing the outfit. After Pidge left him to go mingle with the others, Keith sighed before putting his helmet back.

He sat there looking at her before turning the pink almond-shaped eyes on again. He could see her increasingly get uncomfortable. He stood up and slowly started walking out of the darkness. Everyone actually stopped what they were doing and looked at the blue armored being with black under it walk. Each step he made had a soft metallic "clinking" sound.

As he walked up to Acxa everyone was wondering who this person was with great confidence. Everyone except 3 people and a wolf who was busy playing with his new friend. Pidge went to meet up with Hunk and Lance with a cocky smirk on her face as everyone was admiring the suit she helped make.

Hunk: What character is that?

Shay: I do not know. But it looks like a mean character.

Lance: Who is that and who made it?!

Pidge: I helped make it, and it is a character from Guyver. This happens to be the movie 1994 movie version of the character Guyver-I.

Lance: Never heard of it.

Pidge: Not surprising with you Lance. Considering you like the most assinine anime that is on TV, that has no real substance to it.

Lance scowled at her.

Hunk: But who is it?

Pidge: Isn't it obvious?

Acxa seemed a little uneasy under the emotionless pink glowing almond eyes. Even covered up her chest, most of her scars, and the pubic region as she looked at the armored person before her. The armor was a deep aqua blue with black coils underneath it. The armor had an organic appearance to it but yet looked metallic. It had what looked like cracks in it that looked part of the armor itself.

Keith: Happy Halloween, Acxa.

Acxa: Keith!

Keith: Excellent Witchblade.

Acxa started to blush, and hug him a little tighter.

Acxa whispering: Thanks.

People saw her eyes go from uneasy to recognizing the voice and giving him a hug and him wrapping his arms around her. They could see her start to relax again, which was the biggest indicator on who it was.

Hunk: Is that Keith?! No way!

Pidge: I know right? Who knew he had a taste for obscure anime!

Krolia smiled seeing the scene and even gave a slight nod to the DJ. He switched the song from "Werewolves of London" to a version of a rock song that was just strings and piano. She felt a left hand touch her left shoulder and a right arm wrap around her waist gently which prompted her to put her own on them as his scent surrounded her. The 2 proud parents watched on gleaming at their son and the woman he was hugging.

Keith and Acxa continued to dance and be each other's company. Even as the night progressed to early morning and the owners and producers of the Voltron series made it known that they had a couple of announcements to make Keith and Acxa remained each other's company. The first announcement was to tell everyone that when the party ended and the December premiere party the series "Voltron Legendary Defender" was officially over.

The announcement brought a rather somber tone to the room. Everyone had poured blood sweat and tears into the show and now it was over. Far too soon for some, but it was the end of the series. It prompted a somber clapping cheering from everyone. But that announcement wasn't the only announcement.

When everything calmed down it was revealed that there were 2 spin-off series and a sequel series in the works which lead to the third announcement. The last and final announcement from the owners and producers was there were plans for a Voltron movie in which start production in 2023 for a 2024 release to celebrate the 40th Anniversary of Voltron.

Everyone in the room erupted in a cheer that reverberated outside. As he embraced Acxa, who sat on his lap leaning and nuzzling against him he was content. For once in so many years, this was turning out to be the best Halloween ever and that didn't want it to end, was the single thought going through Keith's head.


End file.
